All hail the Diamond Authority!
by ElderFalloutScrolls
Summary: Yellow Diamond becomes concerned and sends a search party to find her missing commander. When her search party meets resistance, Steven wonders how he can stand up to an Alien Invasion.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Okay, I don't know how many of my readers from other stories watch it, but I love the show Steven Universe. And I especially love certain ships that does not get nearly enough spotlights. So without further a-do, I present my first ever Steven Universe Fic. This is going to hopefully be at least somewhat good. **_THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED._**

Beach City Temple:

Steven laughed as he ran down the beach with Amethyst hot on his trial. He spun and activated his shield and slung it Frisbee style at her, she ducked but on its passing back to Steven, it hit her square in the back of the head. She slammed into the sand and laughed as she got up.

Sparring has always been fun to them, and now that Steven was 17, she didn't have to go easy on him. He grabbed his shield and sprinted at her withdrawing his sword. He swung with a war cry only to yelp as she slid past him and give him a wedgie as she passed on the other side. He yelped loudly and fell holding his crotch area. She laughed loudly and knelled next to the groaning teen.

"You know Amethyst, *grunt* you should never let your guard down either!" He gracefully summersaulted over her landing behind her and did to her what she did to him. But instead of a yell of pain, he got something much… different.

A very loud moan erupted from her lips as fabric ran rough against her "parts". Steven still being extraordinarily innocent and naïve due to Pearls teachings assumed he hurt her and dropped her immediately. "Oh crud! Are you okay Amethyst?" Concern laced his voice. Amethyst shuddered and blushed heavily.

She began to stammer. "Y-yeah, j-just spooked m-me is all." She cursed pearl and her damned teachings. The poor kid was 17 and he didn't know a single curse word of his language and nothing of the birds and bees, unaware of how he just made her feel.

He helped her stand and assumed she fibbed, so he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her towards the beach house. She soon blushed even more and began stuttering worse. "W-what a-a-are yo-u-u do-oing?" Steven's face held determination. "I think you are lying to me, no one makes that noise unless they are in serious pain." " _Damnit Pearl!"_ Amethyst cursed the pale gem. Soon they had entered the house and Garnet and Pearl watched as Steven carried a flustered Amethyst to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. She seemed almost too shocked to move, or nervous.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and I were play sparring and she gave me a wedgie and I gave her one back and I think I might have hurt her. She yelled or groaned or something and she says she's fine but I don't believe her." Garnet knew, and so did Pearl. Pearl's cheeks turned a dark blue and Garnet chuckled at Steven's innocence. "Umm… Steven..I think Amethyst is gonna be okay." Steven looked at her for a moment and spoke. "Are you sure, she yelled out pretty loudly?" Amethyst hid behind her hair and Garnet used her years of stoic wisdom to not burst out laughing. Pearl turned even more blue. "Uhh, po-ositive." He shrugged and turned to the purple gem. "Sorry I carried you if you didn't need it, I was just concerned." She nodded mutely and jumped off the counter and darted for her room. Garnet exploded with laughter and Steven giggled as well not entirely knowing why, but loving it when Garnet laughed. Pearl simply kept quiet and walked off trying to keep her composure about how Steven accidently stimulated Amethyst the way he did.

Amethyst's Room:

She sat on a couch on the top pile of her junk mound. She was sitting with her knees up and head between her legs cowering to herself. "Ugh…Why did Steven have to do that? It was so embarrassing!" She yelled out. She had always seen Steven as the cute little brother, but with him now being older, she saw him in a much newer light. She found him **_ATTRACTIVE!_** She wasn't supposed to feel this way! She was supposed to give him a nuggie and hug him and laugh with him, not moan like a teen with raging hormones. She remembered when those thoughts first appeared.

Flashback/ 2 weeks ago:

Amethyst had just spent the entire night reorganizing her room. After loosing a bet with Pearl, she had begrudgingly gone along with it. She stepped out of her room and went to the kitchen. She rustled through the contents of the fridge's interior before finding nothing she wanted. She grimaced a decided she wanted something to eat. 'Doughnuts! Steven and I can go to Big Doughnut!' She thought excitedly. She ran down the hall to Steven's room. She yanked the door open to see Steven stepping out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She instantly blushed and closed the door leaving only a crack. Steven blissfully unaware that Amethyst had spotted him, nor did he notice she was now currently spying on him. She stared at his chest. The years that followed the conflict between them and the home-word gems, he had decided to drop his bad habits and started working out. Before her stood a solid built 16-pack chest dripping with water. She felt the spot between her legs become warm. She blushed heavily as he made his way to the dresser.

He opened up the top drawer and pulled out a set of briefs. She couldn't look away, She soon felt herself become wet at the sight before her. He dropped the towel and gasped at what she saw. At least 8-inches, AT LEAST. She wondered how in the hell a teenager his age became that big, most likely the gem at work. He was soft, and still huge; she felt her fingers start working their way inside her now wet legging. She soon began messaging her clit slowly forcing her to bite her lip as her blush deepened. He slowly slipped on his briefs and began to clothe himself. She couldn't hold on much longer. She looked at his ruggedly handsome face. His sharp jaw line, now visible cheekbones, and his 5'oclock shadow. His now much longer at shoulder length, slightly curled. He looked like a man in her eyes, a fucking amazing one. She soon bit back a scream of pleasure as she reached her orgasm. She pulled three fingers out of her snatch and sucked them dry. She hefted up her leggings and slowly knocked on the door, hiding behind her hair to not show her blush.

"Come in!" Steven yelled. She slowly opened the door, and watched him put his shirt on. She began to stammer. "H-hey Steven. W-wanna go to B-big Doughnut?" He smiled widely. "Sure! And good morning by the way." He ran over and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. She bit her lip when her head rested on his shoulder. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her off to Big Doughnut.

Present:

She soon began to feel that familiar warmth when she thought back to that day. Soon that feeling turned to anger. "WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY!" She roared, the echo bouncing off the walls, asking her the one question she most desperately wanted answered. She soon found her crying.

Living room/Temple: Steven sat and watched TV. Garnet sat close by reading a news-paper. She chuckled at the newest Calvin and Hobbes comic. Steven perked up. "What's funny Garnet?" She smiled and patted the seat next to her. He scooted close and sat next to hear. He smiled and read the comic.

It showed a young boy no older then six with blond hair and a striped red t-shirt and black pants. He was hiding behind a wall and glaring at a box of cereal on the ground. In the next panel, it shows him leaping through the air at the box. The next panel shows him with the box in his mouth shaking his head while attempting to eat the cereal. The next shows him sitting on the ground eating the cereal munching softly. The final panel shows a very long tiger sitting on it's butt with his arms crossed, he has a smile and his eyes are closed. The boy is looking up at him and smiling while saying, " _You're right! Food DOES taste better this way."_ Steven guessed it meant the boy enjoying being a tiger and using his instincts. They giggled together and Garnet rubbed his hair. Steven fondly thought about him and Lion at that moment. He smiled at her warmly. Soon the temple door opened and Pearl dashed out. Steven and Garnet sharply looked up at the pale gem. She looked horrified.

"Malachite is back."

Author's Note:

Sorry it's so short considering my normal lengths, but I am trying to get back into writing. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Malachite baby! I am going to tell you the ships that will arise and cause conflict. **_STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!_**

 ** _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!_**

 ** _PLEASE LOOK AWAY!_**

 ** _I WARNED YOU!_**

LAPIS/STEVEN

AMETHYST/STEVEN

GREG/JASPER

GREG/PERIDOT

Well, I warned you! Like father like son, 'eh? This is gonna be hella fun to write and I hope you've enjoyed.


	2. The Return of the Good and the Bad

Author's Note: Okay, about the first chapters reveal about the pairings, I have a new idea about who Greg is going to get with, and I decided its going to only be Rose. Some guest wanted to be "that guy", but I figured he/she had a point. Greg really does seem to me like a one gal kinda guy. But Jasper still needs a little love, so I've decided to pair Jasper with an OC. Peridot, I want her to be truly evil, even though she would be wonderful to pair with Ronaldo, I think we need a non-redeemable. **_BUT IF YOU THINK PERIDOT SHOULD BE REDEEMED, LEAVE A REVIW STATING SUCH!_** I got some ideas off of comics. I do not own those ideas and if the artist of those comics or the friends of those artists see this, this is a little disclaimer saying I do not know those ideas, but I figured they would be great. I refuse to make a pairing with Garnet simply because she is the physical embodiment of a relationship. Pearl is a tricky question, I have no idea if I want her with someone, leave some ideas if you can. And lastly Lapis and Amethyst. I have always loved stories involving them, but never see enough of them, that's what inspired me to write my own. My massive collaboration will also feature it as well. But Steven will have to pick either Lapis or Amethyst, for now, they both will flirt, (or stalk) him. But I'm casting a vote, you guys decide! As for yellow diamond, she will show up next chapter. HAVE FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER BOIIS AND GALLS.

Beach City Temple: Rose's Room:

Steven sat of a fluffy bed made of clouds. His days were pretty slow now that most of his friends were off doing their own thing. Connie had moved away a few years back. After the whole "Space Hand" incident, her parents thought she was in danger by hanging out with Steven. They forbid her to see him by any means, but that rule soon became pointless, she would sneak out just to hang out with him. When her parents discovered this, they soon packed up and moved away to Empire City. They slowly lost contact after that day, each day speaking to each other less and less. Soon they stopped talking altogether. Most of the "Cool Kids" were off in college or living their own life, only Buck remained and he was elected Mayor a few years back. Sadie and Lars were still around, and still working at the doughnut shop. But they both had gotten engaged to each other, and Sadie was pregnant with Lar's child. Onion was the only person still around and he was currently entering middle school, but he always gave Steven the creeps.

He began to think about the gems and how he used to hang out with them all of the time. Soon, a familiar feeling with a new idea sprouted in his head. He looked around his mother's room. "I-I want to see my mom, Rose Quartz." His gem began to glow brightly, so bright he needed to shield his eyes. When it dimmed. There before him stood tall and proud, his mom. Tears began to pour from his eyes. He leapt off the bed and tackled her in a bear hug. She laughed heartily after catching him. Tears began to come from her eyes as well. "Oh Steven, you have become so much like your father." His tears of joy, soon turned to sadness.

"I know you are just the room's projection and all, but-." He was cut off but his mother's laughter. "Steven, there is something special about this room. Since it will only work with our gem, and the beings within it, by projecting me, all you did was give my essence within your gem form again. I have always been inside your gem. All you did was bring me out, and you can do that whenever you want." He stared at her with teary, starry eyes. "You mean-." "It really is me." She stated. His expression was blank for a moment. Soon he let out a roar of joy. He grabbed his mom by the waist and lifted her spinning her in the air. She laughed heartily with him, soon he set her down. "Wait! The others will want to see you! Can you wait just a few minuets while I get them?" She smiled brightly at him and nodded. He ran to the door and it opened. He ran out and began frantically searching for them. He ran down stairs when the warp pad activated. He ran to the edge and without skipping a beat spoke. "Look, I don't have time to explain but I found a way to talk to my mom! I need to get dad, wait here!" They all were staring at him with blank expressions. Before they could speak he was out the door.

His reddish, pinkish sneakers pounded into the sand as he ran as fast as possible, to his father's car wash. Ronaldo sat patiently on the bench, as Greg carefully finished cleaning up his 1997 Ford Ranger. He approached Ronaldo and spoke. "All done Ron, even gave her a free wax job, on the house." Ron smiled brightly, "Thanks Mr. Universe! I need to get back to the shop before dad gets my head. Have a good day, and remember to keep Beach City weird!" He handed him a fifty and got into the truck and drove off. Greg's smile widened when he saw his son running down the boardwalk towards him. "Hey Steve-Ball? How's it hanging?" Steve spared no time and grabbed his father's hand and began pulling him towards the temple. "No time to explain, you need to come with me right now." "Whoa, slow down kiddo, what-." "NO TIME!"

The gems all sat in the living room, Garnet was tapping her foot anxiously, Pearl was pacing back and fourth, and Amethyst was on the kitchen counter eating a hamburger. Pearl finally broke the silence. "What do you think he meant? Speak to Rose…How?" Garnet hung her head. "Not sure, but we can only wait and see." No sooner had she finished speaking did the door swing open and Steve pulling Greg inside. "Hey Gems." He said with exhaustion clear in his voice. "Hi Greg." Said the Gems in unison. Steven ran past them to the door to the temple and watched as it opened to Rose's room. Pearl's anxious expression faltered into one of depression. "Steven, if you're going to show us what I think you are, then-." He turned to her and spoke. "Trust me." He faced the open door once more. "I want to see my mother, Rose Quartz." Soon his gem flashed and she stood tall and proud as she did before. Everyone in the room, minus Steven's breath hitched. It had been seventeen long years since they had seen her in full form. Before they could say anything. She walked out into the open area. Everyone, including Steve's expression turned to that of shock. "Yo-ou can leave the room?!" Steven yelled. She giggled at her son.

"Of course, as long as I remain a certain distance close to the temple and you, I can retain my form. But if I go too far from the temple or from you, I will poof back to nothing, and we would need to relocate back." She turned to everyone else. "Hello everyone. Before you ask, I am not a mere projection." She then began to explain to them what she told Steven. By the end of her explanation, they all were in tears. They all rushed her and began to hug her. Questions soon bombarded her.

"Hehehe, slow down everyone, we have all night." They all sat down, rose at the center of the couch. Steven and Greg were on either side of her, Pearl sitting close to Steven. Amethyst choose to promptly sit in Steven's lap, much to his flustered objection. Garnet sat on the edge of the table directly in front of rose. They spent hours catching up, telling her of the crazy events that had taken place in Steven's, and all of their lives. She knew all of this already, being able to see and hear all through Steven, but wanting to catch up made her feel good. Soon Steven went to bed, and the other gems reluctantly followed. Soon it was only Rose and Greg. They ventured outside and down to the beach. Once they were at the waterfront, Rose began to glitch; she took a few steps back towards the temple and the glitching stopped. "Hey Rose, give me a moment." He ran up the beach to the boardwalk and out of sight. She smiled brightly as she saw him drive his van down the beach to he location. He parked it with the back facing the water. They sat together in silence for a long while.

"*sigh* You know, when Steven was born, I felt like my world crumbled." Greg stated sadly. "Not because of Steven, but because you were gone. I felt so alone and lost." He pulled a small wooden box out from his junk pile. "In my eyes the world already ended when you left, and I was so ready to join you." He opened the box, and Rose gasped. A look of mortification spread over her face. In the box was a Smith and Wesson .44 Magnum, and a small bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He lifted a single bullet from the box, he spun it and she began to shed tears at the sight of it. On the bullet itself was an inscription of the word 'Rose'. Rose began to sob and held Greg close; he grabbed her tightly and began to cry too. "T-the only thing that changed my mind was our son. And thank god I didn't go through with it; he is the best thing that happened to me next to you." She smiled, tears still pouring from her eyes. She kissed him passionately. They continued for a few minuets before she swung her legs into the van and Greg closed the back door to the van.

Next Morning:

Steven smiled as he opened his closet. This was the grand day they would be going after Malachite. He pulled out a solid black military ACU and put it on. He strapped on a bullet proof vest with a high grade ceramic plate inside. He then slipped on a set of black cargo pants and combat boots. He wasn't old enough to own any guns, but he did have a few knives. He picked up his USMC K-Bar and strapped it to his hip. He then picked up a set of dog tags he custom ordered with his name and info in them and slipped them on. He sprinted down stairs to the living room and waited for the others to get there. Amethyst was the first to show up.

"Whoa, women love men in uniforms." She said with a heavy blush. Steven laughed heartily. They glanced over when the front door opened and Rose and Greg entered. "Mom, Dad!" Steven yelled and tackled them into a hug. They laughed with him. Normally Amethyst would have made a jab at Steven for how he acted around his mom, but considering last night was the first time he met her in all his life, she couldn't really blame him. Soon the temple door opened and Pearl walked out. "Steven, why are you wearing that? How did you even get gear like that?" Steven perked up. "Oh, Ronaldo gave it to me for when the Sneepole attack, its special forces grade. He told me its classified how he got his." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Garnet then came from her room. "Are we ready to go?" Everyone reluctantly nodded.

They made their way to the door. Rose looked at Steven nervously. "Steven." She addressed his suddenly. He looked up at her quickly. "Yeah mom?" She knelled down to his level and kissed his forehead. "Please be careful," He nodded slowly and kissed his mother's cheek, he then hugged his father tightly and followed the other gems out the door.

Twelve miles away from beach city on the Northern Coast:

Malachite was struggling to stay on land. Lapis was using all of her strength to hold Malachite where she was. Jasper had managed to push herself onto land. Every so carefully Malachite would crawl inches closer to land, freedom was close. Suddenly, a portal tore open a few yards away.

Lion, with Steven and the Gems on his back exited the portal. The portal closed in a flash, and they all except Steven jumped off of Lion. They summoned their weapons and took stance. "Malachite! You are not allowed to pass! Stand down!" Garnet yelled. Malachite laughed insanely. "Try me you pathetic fusion!" She began to charge towards them, the watery chains that once binded her to the ocean finally snapped. She charged and slammed the ground sending a shockwave that knocked over the Gems. Lion leaped over the shockwave and sprinted around Malachite. Lion leaped in the air and Steven dove off of Lion and onto Malachite's shoulder. He grabbed onto a tuft of white hair and used it as a rope to swing towards Malachite's face. Steve swung a hard kick into Jasper's Gem. The beast roared in pain and reared back, throwing Steven like a ragdoll onto the ground. Malachite's foot raised up prepared to stomp on him. "NO! I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!" Lapis's voice roared out. A bright flash enveloped them, before screams could be heard, both Jasper's and Lapis's. The two fell to the ground, now free from the prison they had been shoved in together. Peridot stood behind them, destabilizer in hand. She had freed them.

"Peridot?!" The Gems yelled in both anger and confusion. Peridot panicked and ran to Jasper, now groaning and trying to stand. She tugged at the large orange gem's arm, trying to help her stand. "Come you clod! You said if I freed you, you'd get me off this rock, we need to go now- AUGHHH!" Peridot yelled when she was stabbed through the arm by Pearl's sword. (*This is the comic part, I DO NOT OWN THIS*) Lapis shakily stood, using water from the coast and grabbed Jasper tightly with a water hand. Steven ran over to her. "Lapis, please stop, she cant hurt anyone anymore!" She used water to push him out of the way. "LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!" She roared. He skidded to a stop and watched her build up water in her hands, Jasper grunted loudly and began to panic. Peridot tried forming a blaster to stop lapis, but her arm was too damaged. Lapis had a crazed look in her eyes, revenge for all the time that Jasper had hurt her. Steven only wanted them to defuse, not for Lapis to crush Jasper's gem. Watery spikes were formed and aimed at Jasper's gem. Steven felt he needed to stop this. He took off into a sprint to stop it. "Now…You…DIE!" The spikes launched at incredible speed. Steven was just fast enough.

Three water spikes ripped clean through him, spraying Jasper with Steve's blood and shattered bone. "STEVEN!" Lapis screamed in horror. (*end of comic*) The gems watched, tears pouring from their eyes as blood poured from the massive holes in his chest and stomach. He fell to his knees and gargled up blood. He slammed face first into the ground. His gem glowed bright, and his human body exploded, gore showered everyone.

Bone, blood, and bile rained down, and there on the ground, glowing brightly, was his gem. The Crystal Gems surrounded his Gem and Garnet picked it up shaking violently. Amethyst looked as if she was going to puke. She leaned down and grabbed his knife and dog tags. Amethyst strapped the knife to her hip and put his dog tags around her neck. They turned when they heard a scream behind them.

Lapis Lazuli was pounding the ground and screaming. Tears poured from her eyes and the horrible thing she had just done. Peridot seemed slightly shaken, but mostly in pain from the spear still protruding from her shoulder. Jasper was frozen. She slowly muttered something, everyone stopped and looked at her, she repeated slowly. "R-rose… Protected me… I-I. Why did…Why did she do that?" Amethyst summoned three whips and began tying each person up. Peridot was first and tried to fight back the most, but in vain due to her state. Jasper was simply frozen, she didn't even move as a whimpering and sobbing Amethyst wrapped her whip around her. Then was Lapis, she tightened her arms to her side, almost in an expecting manner. As if she wanted to be captured. The three was walked over to lion, which steadily opened a portal, and somberly followed the distraught gems through it.

Beach City Temple/ Front Beach:

The portal opened and all six gems and lion walked through. The heard the sound of loud rock music ahead of them. Greg stood there, playing his guitar in a soft tune. He halted at the sight of the somber Gems. Greg approached cautiously. He seemed nervous. "Where-Where is Steven?" Suddenly the three Gems shook uncontrollably and began sobbing. Lapis joined them quickly. Garnet held out Steven's Gem. Greg gasped. "Wh-what…no…" Greg said before falling to the ground in the fetal position, and began sobbing. They all stopped at the sound of giggling. They turned to see Peridot laughing. "That clod didn't stand a chance against us! And now… what are you…AUGH!" When she started laughing, Greg opened his van and grabbed something. He walked up to Peridot in her rant and pointed the .44 Magnum at her gem. She began whimpering at the prospect of dying. No-one wanted to stop him. Greg was sweating and gritting his teeth. "You think this is a joke you piece of shit? DO YOU?! I just lost my son you fucking coward, and if you think that I wont put a 44 caliber hole through that sewage green rock on your face, YOU GOT ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING!" All the Gems were speechless; no one had ever seen Greg so angry before. To be honest, Pearl was the most frightened of him, she remembered all the times she had messed with him when he and rose had started dating, and he never even raised his voice at her. But he looked like a borderline physco right now, ready to blow a gem apart without a second though.

"GREG!" Everyone looked up. Rose stood there, dress floating softly with the ocean side breeze. "What is the meaning of this?" Jasper fell back and tried scooting away, the Rose that successfully rebelled against her own kind stood before her. Lapis gaped, tears still fresh on her face. Peridot looked as if she was having a mix of a heart attack and a stroke at the same time. "How are you...still here?" Garnet muttered. Rose stared at her in confusion until she saw her son's gem, grasped tightly in her hands. She gasped and slowly approached. Garnet wiped the tears from her eyes, slowly handing Steven's Gem over to her. She held it close to her face and sobbed loudly. Greg pulled the hammer back on the gun. "This is for my son you piece of-" They all gasped as Steven's gem slowly began to glow and lift from her hand and float above the sand.

Author's Notes:

Well how was it? PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME MOIST AND JUICY REVIEWS! Hope you enjoyed, more to come in the future. **_MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BEGINNING AUTHOR'S NOTES!_**


	3. Recovery

_**Author's Notes:**_

What up guys and gals? My bad for not being on of late. I have a lot going on, I'm joining the military, just got my license, I got a job now, and things are pretty packed as it is. But I still wanted to have my time to write. So here you go. Hot and fresh.

-Beach City Temple/ Entrance-

The gem of Rose Quartz floated lazily as it began to grow brighter and brighter. Until a pink flash enveloped them. "AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGG!" Steven was reforming, bone forming, then muscle, then organs, then skin. The entire time Steven screaming in agony. A fire engrossed in the areas forming the new skin. The form was not strong enough to take; he was being torn apart from the inside out. His skin was flashing brightly, combating the decay and continuing growing. "STEVEN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! YOU MUST REFORM! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Rose shouted. Steven seemed to hear her, as more skin was soon being created than destroyed. Although, the entire time, Steven's yells grew with each passing second. He soon began roaring out something repeatedly. "KILL ME!" Everyone minus Peridot began choking up. The sight was unbearable, Steven was suffering on a level know one could even begin to imagine. Steven's gem side has extreme hypersensitive skin, making feeling much more receptive, and on his human side, his mortality brought a very low tolerance for pain. He was screaming to the gems, begging them to make it stop. Soon the skin finished forming, and he fell to the ground, crying and screaming, his form was highly damaged, massive bruises, deep gashes, and broken bones. His gem had to damage the body, just so it had enough energy to form completely. The gems rushed his form and Rose began shedding her tears over her son. After a moment, nothing happened. "WHAT?! WHY ISNT IT DOING ANYTHING?!" Garnet, wiping tears from her eyes, spoke. "She is merely a projection, none of her true powers work." Lapis was in a state of hysteria; Jasper stared at Steven, distantly. Peridot looked frightened, and almost… sorry?

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?! TAKE HIM INSIDE, WE NEED TO FIX HIM!" Amethyst screamed, her voice cracking sharply. Everyone took great care in lifting Steven, although his yells grew again. He was sobbing immensely, trying to find solid ground. They went inside and placed him on the bed. Pearl had brought Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis along; they sat against the wall, watching the gems care for Steven.

-2 Hours later—

Steven had several casts and wrappings all over his body. He whimpered quietly to himself, trying to be strong, and not cry. Amethyst lay by his side, and Lapis as well, it took Garnet convincing Pearl that Lapis did what she did on accident. Amethyst had her head next to Steven's whispering calm things, trying to reminisce about older days, when she and him had run away, or when she tricked him with the fire salts. Lapis gently stroked his hand, and caressing the back part of his hand to her face. She whispered, "I'm sorry…" repeatedly into his hand.

Garnet sat back, leaning against the counter, Rose, pearl, and Greg standing close by. Garnet spoke up first. "Rose, I don't know if you know this or not, but Amethyst has seemed to take quite the fondness to Steven."

Rose chuckled. "Oh, I've noticed. I never thought I could see her falling for someone like Steven, but none the less, I'm happy for her." She chuckled again, her hair bouncing with each laugh. Greg smiled. "You are okay with this? Amethyst should not be allowed to be with him! Love will only slow him down!" Pearl said. "Pearl, if I recall, you were in love with someone, and you devoted yourself to them, and became an excellent warrior because of it. Don't hassle Steven or Amethyst, she likes him, and I certainly don't see a problem with it. I've checked many possible futures, and none of them depict anything wrong with this." Pearl looked down in defeat. Amethyst had heard the entire conversation, but was more focused on keeping Steven calm to care. Lapis had heard it as well and she felt an odd pang in her chest. She didn't like that Amethyst liked Steven. Holy shit… She's jealous. Lapis had a realization that she likes Steven. She pressed his hand to her face again. She needed to apologize to him. She would never forgive herself for something like this.

Jasper sat quietly, not moving. She and Garnet had a long discussion earlier. They had concluded that Steven would be deciding her, and Peridot's fate.

-(SUMMARY)—

-(Steven fell into a coma for fifteen days. When he woke, he was able to stand on his own. With most bandages and casts removed, the gems truly got to see Steven's reformation. He had increased his age to that of a 25 year old man. He was littered with scars from the transformation, and he appeared to have a stronger build. This next bit is 2 weeks later.)—

-Beach City Temple/Beach—

Steven was currently doing push-ups on the beach. His under armor shirt fit his form tightly, showing off his well-earned abs. He was close to 2,000, this was his standard goal. '1,997…1,998…1,999…2,000!' He jumped up in a cheer. He felt dissatisfied by how he wasn't able to help more, so reformed himself older and stronger, that's why his form was struggling so much to create his body. When he told his family the reasoning, they broke down, blaming themselves for making him feel that way. Steven insisted it was his own choice, and soon they calmed down.

He dusted his hands off, and slowly began stretching. He perked up another thought coming to his mind. He remembered he was now 25, and could buy guns. He always loved guns, not as a machine of death, but graceful machines. He believed them to be an excellent example of human technology evolving. Well… That and he liked to blow shit up. He smiled and went inside to fetch his wallet and keys. He began driving to the Beach City Armory & Gunsmith. He stopped and went into the store. Middle-aged man stood there. "Uh…Hello? I was looking to buy some guns." Steven said nervously. The man smiled at him. "First time getting a gun?" Steven timidly nodded. The man behind the counter laughed. "Its okay, I'll walk you through it. Ever fire a gun?" Steven shook his head. "I study them though, I've always wanted one." The man grinned again, and stuck his hand out. "Name's Dennis Freely. Nice to meet your acquaintance." Steven seemed to relax and shook Dennis's hand. "Steven, Steven Universe." He looked slightly taken aback. "Steven Universe? Don't you have like, 3 crazy mom's or something?" Steven laughed. "Kinda, they raised me when my mom couldn't. They are the crystal gems." Dennis smiled. "I know, you saved the world when our ocean was stolen, and when the green hand thing attacked. Weren't you younger too? You look way older now." Steven chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly. Dennis grinned and spoke. "Probably some crazy alien thing, not gonna ask. How about this, for all the saving the world crap, why don't I set you up with any gun in the shop with any attachments of your wish? Ammo will still cost you." Steven brought up his stash of cash from work; he had nearly $7,000 dollars to his disposal. Having saved for the past 4 years of work. He worked at a steel mill, so pay wasn't fantastic, but Steven worked over time, and saved constantly. He pointed out a H&K M416, he picked out a fore grip, a-cog sight, muzzle breaker, extended mag, advanced stock, and advanced gear box. His gun was incredible. He then spent some of his personal money getting more rounds and getting a H&K USP .45. Attachments with the gun were a silencer, extended mag, and optional automatic fire. He tested his weapons on the range and bid Dennis a farewell. He departed to the back room of the store and Steven went on his way, taking the weapons back to the temple so he could tinker with them.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by the gems (Pearl) frantically worried about him leaving the house so soon after recovery. After a few minuets and Garnet calming her down, everyone silenced when Steven pulled out his new firearms. Pearl's face showing disgust, "Why would you purchase such brutish weapons?" she spoke slowly. Steven's smile was gone. "Guns are cool if used properly, and now I can go on more dangerous missions!" "Oh no! No way, you shouldn't have even come along with us to fight Malachite, there is no way-" "I think it's a good idea." Rose interrupted her. Pearl's concern only seemed to deepen. "But Rose!" Rose spoke up again, addressing Pearl directly this time. "He is very capable as we know, I know my strong little boy can control any situation thrown at him." Greg nodded standing off to the side, happy to see his wife win the argument against Pearl. Pearl scowled and looked away, blushing. Steven smiled, "I'm going to set up a range some where, hey Amethyst, wanna come? I know you like loud noises and explosions." Amethyst nodded quickly and followed him to the warp pad.

"Wait." Everyone turned to Garnet, who in turn pointed to the temple door. "Steven, we need you to decide what happens to Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot." Steven nodded and walked to the door, opening his mother's room. A cage of sorts had been made, each for Jasper and Peridot. Lapis was allowed freedom, but only in Rose's room. Lapis saw Steven and ran into him with a crushing hug. Amethyst frowned deeply and looked away. Lapis blushed when he returned it. He approached the cages, Lapis to his right, and Amethyst to his left, his family behind him. He looked at Lapis first. "What you did was on accident, I will never blame you for it. I declare you free, a prisoner of no one anymore. You are a free gem." He finished with a smile. "But don't I deserve a least a punishment, for the pain you had to go through during reformation?" He shook his head, smile growing. Lapis pulled him into a tight hug. "You are too nice." She whispered into his neck. He shuddered, the sensation oddly pleasurable to him. He stood back and grinned, Lapis returning the smile, before glaring at Amethyst. Amethyst growled, but Steven took no notice as he faced Jasper. "Jasper…I want to ask you a question. If I offered you freedom right now, what would you do with it?" She blankly stared at him before turning her gaze down. She frowned deeper, before she made a strangled noise. She chocked out a sob. "I…I don't know. Rose explained to me who you are. I never thought something like you was possible, but here you are. Hehehe… You are an abomination."

Steven frowned and looked away, unable to meet her gaze. But she spoke again. "But you are also a miracle, you are something like me in both senses. I shouldn't exist. I was the weakest gem of my class in the Home world's academy, and when selection day came, when we were all thrown into a ring and told to fight. I choose to die, I couldn't stand the ridicule, and I knew there was no way to survive. I hid when the fighting started, but was soon surrounded. I summed my helmet and started fighting, something inside me lit, and I fought. I crushed all of their gems. I should have died that day, but I didn't. And after watching you pull off that reformation, along with defeating Malachite. I couldn't respect you any more than I do now. And despite home world, and how they built me, my only redemption being super soldiers projects that left me scarred and broken. You have done for me something no one else has, shown me kindness. I only ever wanted that as a gemling. I am too a defective of my class, something the Pearl and I share." Everyone turned to see Pearl taken aback. "But I am proud of what I am, and so is that Pearl, and she should be. If you opened the gate, I would kneel before you and ask to serve you as I once did Yellow Diamond." Steven smiled and wished the cage surrounding Jasper away; he held his hand out to her. "Why don't instead you serving me, we fight as equals, and join us as a Crystal Gem?" She smiled, and grabbed his hand, helping her up. "I'd cry, but I'm too tough for that crap." Jasper said proudly. Rose chuckled and Steven smiled. Greg leaned over and whispered to all the Gems. "Just like his mother." They all smiled, even Pearl. It was very true.

He then turned to Peridot. "Peridot. If I-" He was immediately cut off by her. "Unlike that traitor Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, I would personally stomp on your gem until it was dust!" Greg lurched forward but was held back by the gems. He grunted and stood back again. Steven sighed deeply. "I only want to help you, look, I'll give you a few options. I let you go and you are free to walk the earth, under the circumstance you don't longer interfere with us, or try to contact Home World. Or you join us, and we unite to help save this planet." She took about five seconds before speaking. "Option one." He sighed again and wished away the cage. She stood up quickly. The other gems seemed to be at the ready. This was this first time she had her hands available around others, and immediately summoned her blaster; she fired a round at Steven to be immediately met with his shield. It bounced back at her, exploding on contact with her chest, poofing her. Her gem fell into the soft pink clouds, the green shimmer on her gem standing out amongst the pink. Her limb enhancers fell to the ground with a clang. Everyone was silent. Steven sighed, and slowly muttered a few words. A pink-clouded cage appeared around her gem, same size as before. He gathered up the enhancers and wished for a chest to put them in, he set them inside and wished for it to be locked. He slowly trudged out with a new ally, but a still bitter enemy. He hoped to change her in time, and he wasn't about to give up yet.

Soon, everyone went his or her own way. Rose and Pearl were in the Temple discussing various things. Greg went back to the wash. Jasper was in the house with Garnet discussing her initiation into the crystal gems. Lapis, Amethyst, and STEVEN! (Sorry, couldn't help myself. XD) they were currently warping to an ancient gem battlefield. The place was strange, because it was home to the largest strawberry field on earth. Not to mention the huge size of the strawberries.

Steven was in his Mk. 2 Military Gear. This he directly ordered from Ronaldo. He was drilling a large platform to act as a gun range. Amethyst and Lapis were standing close by watching.

"You like him don't you?" Amethyst asked her in a hushed tone. Lapis was silent before slowly nodding. Amethyst scowled. "He's mine." She whispered sharply. Lapis quickly faced the purple gem. "How about this? We let him decide?" Amethyst glanced at him quickly before looking away. "Okay fine. But not right now, soon." Lapis nodded and shook hands with Amethyst. Amethyst was going to use this time to try and seduce Steven before he chooses. She smiled widely to herself.

They watched as Steven lined up cans, bottles, barrels, swords, and other metal and glass things to shoot. Soon he began firing at a safe distance, and the girls watched in awe as he fired down one target after the next. He never fired a gun before, so his skill with it was surprising him. Soon he backed up and smiled in pride as all targets had been struck. He walked down range and began setting up the targets again. This time, he ran 120 yards away, and set up to fire.

'POW POW POW'

The resounding echo could be heard for miles. He smiled as he scanned the range and noticed all the targets knocked over. The three of them looked over to the warp pad as it activated. Garnet stood there, along with Pearl. "Hello Steven, ughh… are you still using those awful weapons?" Pearl said in distaste. Steven smiled widely and held up his rifle and fired a round into the sky. Garnet grinned while Pearl simply shook her head. "In any case, even though I personally think it's a bad idea, your mother told me to tell you there is a mission available. If you so like."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So sorry about the wait, school has been a pain in my ass, but here is another chapter. There is more to come.


	4. Republic of the Golden Sun

Author's Note: This is a taste babies! The official guide in the archive of the Republic of the Golden Sun! You will learn about our protagonist Mason! The Archivists, the Republic, and their history! Enjoy this; this will eventually lead to a massive collaboration between a ton of different games, TV shows, and movies!

System Reboot-Last user login/ MasonA … Access Granted Search:… All Logs on ROTGS/ Archivists} {Files Retrieved}

Before the first real signs of life began to show, there were two. The Elders, and the Dark Ones. Or as the religious followers known as Christians in Universe Degon Trell call them, Angles and Demons. The Elders fought the Dark Ones in massive battles to control what was known as Wahtal, an ethereal realm that had massive potential to grow new life. The Elders sought to protect it, and make it grow, while the Dark Ones sought to destroy it, wanting to be in complete utter control. Soon, either side picked leaders, the Elders elected their oldest and wisest to become High Elder, and leader of the Elders. This man soon became known as God referenced back to Universe Degon Trell. As for the Dark Ones, they soon picked a leader they called the Dark Lord, or the Devil in the same universe.

These factions clashed, their leaders, ever so often appearing in battle to turn the tides in their favor. Soon a full-scale war broke out, and the factions clashed causing a rupture in Wahtal, this rupture sprang out a massive boom of infinite realms, some with slight variations, others with large variations. These realms came to be known as Universes, and thus, life truly began. The Elders having been the faction to set off the rupture, had complete control of Wahtal, and created a new universe, a barren wasteland of which they banished the dark ones to. This universe was locked down, and no mind was paid to the beings within.

The Elders grew fascinated with the infinite realms they had created, and sought to learn all they could from each, they wanted to protect them and watch them flourish. They began to archive info, going from universe to universe finding new creatures, and studying how they evolved into something new. The High Elder felt that his faction had a new calling, to archive and learn of their new creation. He changed the normal Elders names from Elders to the Scribes, and his title from High Elder to Archivist. The Archivist spent eons going around and collecting info, finding some civilizations more intelligent than others.

Seeing the potential some of these creatures had, he began integrating some of them into Scribes, but this caused mass unrest from the founding Scribes, and most held resentment towards the new initiates. After many tiring eons, the first ever Archivist stepped down, and let his second in command gain control. There was an issue discovered with this revelation, as a new Archivist was to gain control, he/she/it would have less control and power as the Archivist before them. This was a little issue at the time considering the line had just been passed down, and the second in control was still immensely powerful.

As the Scribes soon learned, there was a special pattern among the infinite universes. That there were lines of Universes where certain events always occurred, certain people, causing certain events to occur. They began to utilize this pattern, and soon it was simply a matter of finding and archiving the slight differences in these lines of similar universes.

As many universes' civilizations became far more advanced, they began looking to the stars for answers, many not only looking to leave their planet or galaxy, but their universe all together. Little did they know one man, in one specific universe, had already managed to create this new technological feat.

New File Retrieved Archivist: Mason #17252837

Mason was born in a universe logged as Universe Septicon Grosh. Born and raised on a planet known as earth, in the year 2042. He grew up in a small city known as Boston, in a region-state called Massachusetts. He grew up always interested, not in the stars, but what was beyond them. A scientific theory on his planet known as String Theory, or otherwise known as the Multiverse Theory. He studied this theory through his youth and soon created a device known as the Arc Light.

The Arc Light, currently standard issue among all squad leaders in the Republic, is a machine that has the ability to transverse time, space, and universes. It has the ability to take the user through time in a different location, in a completely different universe. Mason utilized his creation in order for him to create a paradox-fixing realm, known as Salem.

Mason's creation of Salem did not pass unnoticed by the Scribes, and they began to watch him carefully. The government on Mason's planet soon took interest in what he had created, and asked him to join the military as a scientist. He readily accepted, joyful for the funding added to his project. It soon became a mission to find a new planet or universe to colonize, as Mason's planet was soon on the brink of war.

In the year 2077, a country known as China launched a worldwide nuclear strike causing the planet to become uninhabitable. Mason retreated into an underground fallout shelter in his hometown known as Vault 111. What happened to Mason in the years that followed took a massive toll on the man. Such as Sector file deleted from main File

In the year 2287, Mason having reached the age 45, technically 245, he had began moving across the country searching for a new purpose. He found that purpose with the discovery of his old Arc Light research facility. He activated the old machine and ended up being teleported to Salem. Upon his arrival, he was introduced to the Order of the Archivist. The Archivist at the time, Vinh Tú, a man from Universe Moís Cebrann, saw Mason as a very powerful and intelligent man, with much potential still locked away. He choose to personally mentor Mason in the ways of the Archivist, and Mason readily learned everything he could. Soon his power was passed down the line to Mason, resulting in his initiation as the first outsider in history to become an Archivist.

Mason traveled back to his home world, and went in search of a legend he heard of during his time in the wastes. A Lone Wanderer, a man by the name of David Maven. He telepathically contacted him, letting him know that he wanted to recruit him. After the conversation, Mason's body shut down due to the massive energy use. When he awoke, several weeks had passed, and he made his way to the Capital of his country, Washington, DC. He met up with David and assisted him in the defeat of an evil Legion. After the war ended, He asked David to fight with him, and soon they began their training together. As time passed on, they formed an unbreakable bond, becoming best friends. Soon Mason began recruiting others as a temporary militia to help him travel and learn information.

New File Retrieved The Republic of the Golden Sun/Council

As the years began to fly by, they soon mastered various fields that helped them become better leaders. Soon Mason felt that he needed a more permanent army as means of establishing diplomatic relations with different planets and cultures. After a 6000-year time period, Mason began recruitment of his High Council, a group of people only able to answer to Mason, and no other person, not even the Elders or Scribes. Mason went from Universe to Universe in search of the perfect individuals, and low and behold, he soon found them. He then formed a Republic; leaders from various worlds and civilizations were now members of the senate. The council soon was completely forged, and a new era began, the Solstice Era.

ACCESS DENIEDAll data pertaining to SOLSTICE ERA has been moved to head terminal, have a nice day!


	5. DOC

Hello kiddies, to those who are confused about the previous chapter posted, it was simply a taste of something big, like…. Wayyyyy bigger. I plan on doing a massive story compilation that involves many TV shows, video games, and movies. That was a summary up to the point that you need to know. **_FALLOUT FANS: WORRY NOT, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY, MERELY A SUMMARY OF ONE SMALL PART IN DAVID'S LIFE. YES, HE BEATS THE LEGION, BUT I NEVER SAID IT WAS A HAPPY ENDING WHERE EVERYONE LIVES, MIGHT WANT TO BE AWARE OF THAT BTW. AS FOR THE STORY ITSELF, IT WILL CONTINUE FOR A LONG WHILE._** As for everyone else, keep calm and carry on, I will continue to post for each of my stories, some having more priority over the others. **_SU FANS: IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THROUGH A GUEST REVIEW THAT MAKING STEVEN 25 WAS SLIGHTLY ABBRASIVE TO THE STORY LINE, BUT ITS NOT GOING TO CHANGE. I HAVE 10,000 IDEAS IN MY TWISTED LITTLE NOGGIN THAT INVOLES ADULT STEVEN THINKING LIKE A KID. AND MANY MORE THAT 17 YEAR OLD STEVEN WOULD NOT SIMPLY DUE FOR, SO I NEEDED A QUICK CHANGE OF PACE AND MADE HIM GROW A BIT MORE, AS WELL AS TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DID THIS, HE FELT AWEFUL ABOUT FAILING THE MALACHITE MISSION, AND WANTED TO BECOME STRONGER. THROUGH THE REFORMATION, HE MADE HIMSELF BIGGER AS HIS MIND SET CHANGED. THAT IS ALL._** My priority list for each story goes from top to bottom as most important, to least.

Fallout

Steven Universe

Borderlands

CoD Zombies

Avengers

I'm sorry if you are a fan of one of the lower ranked ones, but I can only focus on one to two stories at a time, or I get all mixed up. So I hope you have enjoyed this little explanation. I know I have, good day!


	6. Solo Mission of Dreams

Author's Notes:

I am so sorry about the wait guys, a lot has been going on at home. A lot, but its my pleasure to finally announce that this is coming off hiatus. **Also, several people have messaged me about pairings and what not, so I'm giving you all a choice. Here are the options, and I'm going by vote.**

StevenXAmythst

StevenXLapis Lazuli

StevenXGarnet

StevenXPearl

StevenXHarem

StevenXJasper

StevenXPeridot

For the record, I just learned what harem is, and I'm kinda okay with it, kinda not, but I want to see public opinion before I jump to any sort of conclusions. Also, by popular demand, **Peridot will be redeemed**. Here ya go.

Himalayan Mountains/ India/ 5:34 P.M.

Steven scanned the horizon for enemies. His heightened perception was a magnificent godsend for things like this. His first solo mission, because of his leap in age, (and blessing from his mother and a reluctant Pearl), he was given permission to go alone to collect an ancient gem artifact known as the Treblan Glass. It was a customary item used by gem society to see if they were cut out for battle. It attaches to one's gem and forces them into their own mind, to fight their darkest fears. If they succeeded, it detached and they were allowed to serve the diamond authority, if they failed, their gem would shatter, and its life force would be sucked into the glass.

As long as he was careful, it should not be an issue. He planned on not screwing this up at all. He watched as his foggy breath floated away from his form. The negative temperatures had left a small amount of snow and frost to accumulate on his jacket and hair. He hefted his rifle upward and began to walk, heading farther into the crevices in the mountains. Soon, he approached his location, a large crystalline door with ornate carvings along its edges. He shoved one of the doors open, a hot pocket of air hitting him suddenly.

He slipped off his jacket and placed it in his bag, and zipped it up before slinging it over his shoulder. The dark cave system was dimly lit by crystal geodes along the ceiling. He turned on a flashlight he had tapped to his rifle and delved deeper within the cave. The smell of dust was thick within the cave, making breathing rather difficult. The only noises that could be heard were dripping water, his footsteps, and his mother's sword clanging against his backpack.

It was a while before he came to the main chamber, a circular dome shaped room, with a throne composed of a glowing purple gem in the center. He slowly approached the chair, noticing an odd hexagonal shaped gem on an alter, in front of the throne. He approached slowly and reached out to grab the artifact.

Without warning, it flew off the alter, hurdling towards him at tremendous speeds. He attempted to raise his shield in hope to block it, but it was too late. It latched onto his shirt, right where his gem was. He immediately felt dizzy, dropping his rifle to the ground. On impact, the weapon fired a single round, which in the position it landed sent the round in to Steven's leg. He would have cried out in pain, had he not landed on the ground soon after, completely blacked out.

2 days later… 7:02 A.M.

Steven's form lay limp on the ground, dust covering him. With a resounding 'SNAP', the artifact detached itself and slid off his stomach and onto the ground. He winced before opening his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes, glancing down at the large pool of blood that had collected around him and dried. Luckily, his gem powers had granted him faster healing. But the wound was still there, aching horribly. He felt himself shiver, trying to push the memories of what had happened inside his mind back. He leaned slightly to the left, grabbing the artifact and bubbling it. He sent it to the temple and sat up. Once up, he coughed viciously, two days without food or water had done quite a number on him, not including the blood loss.

He was covered in dust from head to toe. He had grown far paler, and although his form was thick with muscle, starvation was beginning to set it, making his ribs more visible. He wrestled to open his bag, pulling out several items. A first aid kit, a few rations, and a water bottle. Thank god for his cheeseburger back pack.

He opened another utility compartment and opened a case of tools. He pulled out a pair of pliers. He set them on the ground and carefully took off his belt and removed his pants. He twisted his leg to get a good idea of the leg wound. The bullet was lodged in there somewhere, and he needed to remove it as soon as possible. He pulled out a scalpel from the first aid kit and readied himself to re-open the closing wound. He stopped right before the scalpel made contact with the wound, grabbing his previously discarded belt, folding it a few time and bit down on it tightly.

He continued his incision, cutting a plus symbol over the hole and used the pliers to peel back the skin. He groaned in pain, fighting the tears welling in his eyes. He mentally counted to three before plunging the pliers deep into his leg, letting out a roar of agony. He felt the tip of the pliers hit something metal, He widened the pliers enough and pushed it deeper, before grasping the bullet tightly, he pulled it quickly out and screamed loudly, not bothering to fight the tears now cascading down his face. He let the bullet hit the ground along with the pliers and fell back to the ground huffing loudly. He whimpered softly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He scooted himself towards the crystal throne, dragging his supplies with him. He did his best to hoist himself up into the seat before leaning back and taking a deep breath. He grabbed a small plastic bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it into the wound, gritting his teeth loudly. He took out a pack of gauze and bandages and wrapped his leg as best as he could by himself. He grabbed his pants and put them back on, along with his belt.

He glanced at his belt, the saliva and bite marks visible on the side. His gaze traveled further down his leg looking at his now ruined, blood soaked pants. The hole where the bullet had torn through was easily visible. So much for trying to hide this incident from the gems, 'Yay, I'm going to get an earful for this stupid stunt. Dang it gun, I trusted you.' Despite the grim situation his was in, he allowed a smirk to play across his features. He grabbed the water bottle and hastily removed the cap before chugging as much of it as he could. He tossed the empty bottle to the side and grabbed the rations, opening the various packets and cans provided and ate as much as he could.

As Steven grew up, he had taken to start learning as much as he could about his human culture as well. He discovered many things about humans, both good and bad that gave him a good idea why his mother had become so interested in the species. His favorite studies were early human space exploration, the World Wars, the advancements made in automobiles and weaponry, militaries around the world, and especially early literature and poetry. His fascination did not come from the death a destruction of the wars, but the amazing strategies and techniques used to win them. He lucked out with his love for the military, because he found himself integrating many military used items into his daily life, and had he not, he might have done something stupid, such as bringing doughnuts with him instead of these rations. The rations had the necessary vitamins and nutrients to keep him going despite his two days without food.

He set down the last empty wrappers and grabbed his rifle. He checked the flashlight and saw that the light was extraordinarily dim, meaning the batteries were probably low. 'I put in fresh batteries before I left, how long was I out?' He grunted in frustration. He turned off the nearly dead flashlight and slung his rifle on his back along with his backpack and attempted to stand, only to yell out in pain and fall back into the chair. He looked around for anything that could help him stand. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed small wooden beams, hundreds of them making a web like design that circled the ceiling. Each of the wooden beams stretched roughly 4-5 feet in length, and only a few inches in width that formed a support system for the rocks above it. He smiled as a plan formed in his head.

He pulled his rifle from his back and took a deep breath before aiming for the joints of the wooden beams.

'POP, POP, POP, POP'

Two wooden beams fell from the ceiling and clattered to the floor. He slid off the throne, placing his gun on the ground beside him. He scooted over to them and picked them up, scooting his way back to the chair. Once he was seated again, he pulled out his serrated combat knife and tool kit and got to work.

Before long, he had two functioning crutches to help him walk once again. He grabbed his rifle and slung it on his back, grabbing the new make shift crutches, he steadily pushed himself up, testing their sturdiness. He smiled when they held nicely, minus the small groan in protest to the sudden weight added on them. He began slowly making his way out of the dome chamber. His trip through the cave was uneventful, peaceful even. Once he reached the exit, he sat down against the wall of the cave, and pulled out his jacket, and slipped it back on. He sat up and hobbled back out into the cold, not bothering to close the crystal doors behind him.

He made his way towards the warp pad, trying to take it slow, despite his eagerness to leave. The sound of falling rocks gathered his attention. His head spun around, glancing at the rock formations around him. Dust had risen from the fallen rocks. The sun slowly rising had cast shadows over the area the rocks fell, making it difficult to see anything beyond them. His heart rate increased as nervousness filled within him. 'Garnet said there was nothing here, calm down Steven.' He closed his eyes and took and deep breath before opening them again and turning back towards the warp pad.

His eyes widened in horror when he saw the creature before him. It was an enormous scorpion, with a stinger made of crystal, and crystalline armor plates along its back. Its pincers were even made of crystal, standing at nearly ten feet tall and nearly twenty feet long. Its purple body rose, poised in attack position.

Steven fell back on his buttocks, dropping his crutches. He would have grabbed his rifle, but time was of the essence. He pulled his silenced HK USP .45 from its holster and fired several rounds at the large scorpion. It let out an ear piercing roar before firing a blue beam of energy from its crystal stinger. Steven rolled out of the way, narrowly missing as the blast sent dust and rocks everywhere. He glanced at the red hot, glowing crater where he once was. He grit his teeth and fought the pain. He stood up and took off on a dead sprint to a large cluster of rocks, sliding behind them.

He slid the pistol into the holster and pulled out his M416 and fired, aiming for its un-protected face. Its quick movements denied any of the shots from landing home. He growled in anger, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He stood again and fired another burst of bullets, which harmlessly bounced off its crystal armor plates. He aimed and pulled the trigger trying to get another hit, but his gun only made a 'click' noise. He groaned in annoyance. He ducked as another beam of energy was sent over his head, causing a small explosion behind him. He coughed as the plume of dust and smoke reached him.

He vaulted over the rocks and made a run for the warp pad, roughly forty meters away. Only to have the scorpion fire a beam a bit too close to him, sending him flying into the cliff face. He groaned in pain and looked up. The beast was approaching, snapping its pincers in an aggressive manner. He wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

His time growing up these past three years had given him time to go on far more missions with the gems, giving him far more experience fighting corrupted monsters. He was ready for situations like this because he had been in plenty of them before.

Without skipping a beat, he pulled his combat knife from its holster in his boot. He twirled the knife in his hands and smirked. "Come on big guy, show me what you got." He said confidently. The beast must have understood the taunt, because it reared back, letting out another roar, before charging at him at full speed. He raised his shield, blocking an on coming attack from one of the scorpion's pincers. He tucks and rolled under a swing from its other pincer and plunged the knife down to the hilt next to its face. It let out a screech of pain and backed away. He smiled, but the smile faded as it used one of its pincers to pull the knife from its position next to its face and snapped the knife in half.

"Oh come on! I just sharpened that thing too!" He yelled in annoyance. It let out another screech before charging again. The pain in his leg was slowing him down, this fight needed to end fast, or he might not make it home to see his family again. With renewed motivation, he narrowly ducked from an attack from its stinger slamming into the earth and started to run back into the mountain's crevice. He needed a plan, close combat wasn't an option, his bullets just bounced off the plates, and he wasn't accurate enough to hit his desired target yet. Soon a plan formed in his head. He turned around, and sure enough, he saw the scorpion's stinger rise to fire more energy beams at him.

He looked up and saw a bunch of boulders sitting on the cliff above the scorpion. He smiled widely and activated his shield, the beam fired and slammed into his shield, pushing him into the dirt, bouncing off and hitting the cliff face behind the scorpion. Soon a heavy tremor filled the small canyon, and the large set of boulders fell from the cliff and landed onto the scorpion. 'POOF' He saw a tiny purple gem tumble to ground.

He slowly limped toward the gem, leaning down to bubble it. He sent it back to the temple. He winced when he leaned back up, grunting at his pain and soreness. He hobbled over to where he initially first saw the creature. During the first blast, it must have destroyed his temporary crutches. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, calming himself. He limped over to the warp pad and stood on it. He eyes once again surveyed the area, as he did when he first arrived. All in all, for his first solo mission, it could have ended far worse, so for that, he was thankful. And with that, a beam of white light flashed and he vanished. Leaving the dust to settle in the canyon.

A man emerged from behind a set of rocks and looked at what was a battlefield only moments ago. He lowered his hood and surveyed the damages done to the canyon. He chuckled softly and looked up to the sky. "Steven Universe, you never fail to impress me. I hope we can be strong allies one day, but your job isn't done on this planet just yet. Good luck Steven, I hope Wahtal watches over you and turns the coming war to your favor." He smiled softly, and raised his hand, a blinding white light flashed as a portal opened, and the hooded man stepped toward it. He glanced back towards to warp pad one more time, before smirking softly and raising his hood before stepping through the portal. It closed in a flash, and once again the empty canyon was deserted, forever left to serve as a ruined sanctuary for the small rodents and animals that may pass through.

Beach City Temple/ Maine/ 9:53P.M.

With a flash of light, Steven stumbled into the living room of the house. Garnet was sitting on the couch, Amethyst sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar, and Pearl was nervously pacing back and forth. Lapis and Jasper were not in the room, nor was Rose. Their heads snapped towards him once the warp had activated. When he stepped off, they all rushed him, Garnet catching him as exhaustion hit him and he fell forward. She slung his arm over her shoulder and carried him to his room. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and set him down on his bed.

"Hey Garnet, I did it, I completed my first solo mission." He said softly, a small smile gracing his lips. She looked very concerned, but offered a small smile. "Yes you did Steven, and we are all so proud of you." She leaned down to kiss his forehead. Her oracle abilities possessed by Sapphire allowed her to dip into Steven's memories and get the full account as to what happened over the two days he had been gone. She gasped softly and tears began to form around her eyes. He might look older, but he was still very young, and had suffered far too much in the past few months, but the days inside his own gem had taken the cake as the absolute worst.

The three interstellar warriors looked over his condition. He was covered in dust, tears and rips had been made in his jacket. Splotches of blood could be seen coming through his shirt, the right leg of his pants had a hole in them, and blood had soaked them. He was very pale, and his lips were blue from the cold winds of northern India. His cheekbones were visible, and his face was scuffed, bruised, and littered with small scratches. His once slightly visible five'o clock shadow was now a full scruffy beard.

Pearl whimpered softly, a feeling of extreme guilt plagued her, she allowed him to go on this mission. She should have said no, but Rose had insisted. She had disappeared in a cloud of smoke when Steven had left, and she wouldn't be able to return until Steven opened Rose's room and wishes for her return. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, unable to look at the sight of the damaged man that she helped raise.

Amethyst's lips quivered, as she struggled not to show how much the sight of him like this bothered her. It was almost as if he was back down on the couch, shortly after he performed his first reformation. She grasped his hand softly and squeezed it. He winced slightly, but not enough for her to notice.

He looked up at the three gems standing over him, and smiled softly. He knew he loved all three of them with all his heart, from each of their beauty, to their personality, and for their undying care for him and the world around them. He closed his eyes and his smile widened softly. "Guys, if you don't mind…I, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm pretty beat." He whispered softly. The three gems nodded, each leaning down to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His smile slowly faded and his breathing became steady, and he finally dozed off into slumber.

-Within Steven's Dream-

Steven took in his surroundings; the beach in front of him had a dull green hue to it. He looked up in the sky, watching as hundred of Home world ships, star ships, cruisers, flagships, war ships, and even a mother ship. He looked to his left and right. On either side of him were gems. Not just the ones he knew, but hundreds. Along with them were hundreds of humans scattered about the crowd, many holding various firearms. He was in the center, to his right, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and his mother Rose. To his left, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot, they all stood armed, confident smirks all on their faces. Rose, whom stood directly to his right turned to him and smiled, raising her shield and sword. "Are you ready son? We can finally end this war once and for all. In case this doesn't end as well as we all planned, I want you to know I love you very much." She said warmly, giving him a motherly, compassionate smile. He smiled back with the same sentiment. "I love you too mom, but we will win. FOR FREEDOM, FOR EARTH, AND FOR THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" Steven roared addressing the crowd of eager battle ready gems and humans behind him. They all let out a battle cry. Steven raised his rifle and fired a round to the sky. He charged down the beach, his family, friends, and fellow warriors in tow.

His vision faded to black, before coming back again. He felt his ears ringing, and a rough gritting feeling on his face. He lifted his head from the sand to see a tall figure in yellow swinging a great sword down, and his mother, Rose Quartz bringing her shield up to block the attack. They clashed violently going back and forth delivering massive blows to each other's weapons. He glanced around, heat pounding his face. Craters littered the beach; his blurry vision could barely make out the city behind him. Beach City was on fire, buildings with roaring flames consuming the shops and homes around it. He looked back at his legs, blood was cascading down the sand towards his torso, and his legs were completely missing.

Strangely, he felt no worry from this; he tried to re-focus his vision. His sight came to the bodies of men and women laying on the ground further down the beach. Many of them had makeshift weapons used to fight the invading gems. Gleaming from the fires in the city were shattered gems that were scattered about. He saw Garnet not too far away, a sword sticking out of her chest. Why hadn't she poofed? Soon his vision became more clear, all of his close friends and recent allies, even his father. All of them were dead, blood trailed from his father's lifeless corpse, a sword had been plunged through his mouth and now only the hilt, handle and pommel could be seen sticking out of his mouth. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot all lay limp in the sand, various weapons sticking out of their bodies.

He felt no fear despite the situation, when the ringing in his ears stopped, he glanced up, and black boots were in front of him. He saw a gem, with a yellow trench coat, and a yellow diamond insignia on her chest along with a yellow diamond shaped gem placed in the middle of the symbol. This is when he finally felt the fear, in her hands, was his mother's head. The pink curls that went past her neck was soaked in blood, and a look of agony permanently etched on her features. The gem smiled at the look of horror on Steven's face. She carelessly threw the head behind her; it disappeared into a smoking crater. She kneeled to his level and looked him carefully in the eyes.

"Remember this day Quartz." She spat out Quartz as if it were a curse word. "This is the day the infamous Crystal Gems fell to the hand of the great Diamond Authority, and personally destroyed by Yellow Diamond. Your pathetic planet is not even worth our time to colonize any more. Once we've hunted down the last of your rag tag army, and the rest of your pathetic species, we will let you watch as we burn this planet to ash. From there, we will grind your gem to dust, and I'll make sure you are awake the entire time." She finished her monologue with a sadistic grin. From there, she stood, raising a foot over Steven's face, and brought it down.

Beach City Temple/ Maine/ Steven's Room/ 9:24 A.M.

Steven cried out jerking forward. He immediately regretted doing so. He leaned over the side of his bed and let loose a steady stream of vomit. He coughed and hacked before vomiting again. The gems decided it would be best to watch him for the night rushed to aid him. Garnet led the puking man to the bathroom. She quickly lifted the lid to the toilet and let him empty his stomach's contents, over and over. Before long, his stomach was empty, and he sat there dry heaving. Tears trickled down his face and collected on the collar of his shirt. Since he hadn't changed last night, and was still filthy, he was now even worse, being covered in vomit. He leaned against the tub, sobbing softly.

Garnet was trying to keep herself calm. Ruby and Sapphire bickered internally trying to find the cause of this, but decided it is ultimately best to get Steven clean first. She pulled him up and began to undress him. Pearl and Amethyst who had been cleaning up the vomit in the bedroom and living room rushed into the bathroom.

"Pearl, start up the shower, hurry." She said with a slight stammer. Amethyst helped undress the miserable man. The two gems picked him up carefully and placed him within the tub. The water carried much of the dust, dirt, blood, vomit, and grime that littered him down the drain. Pearl waited a moment for most of it to be rinsed from his body before shutting off the showerhead and turned on the main faucet. She closed the drain and kneeled next to the tub, as did the other two. He sat in the tub, no longer crying, but simply whimpering.

Their hearts ached violently having to watch Steven in so much pain. There was very little they could do minus making sure he was as comfortable as possible. When the bath was completely filled, Garnet turned off the faucet and began to wash Steven. All of them gently washed the agonized man. After they had cleaned him, they led him from the tub and dried him. They gave him a set of briefs and a tight t-shirt. They carried him to the living room and set him down on the couch.

He was silent now, only occasionally wincing as his stomach sent a jolt of pain through his nervous system. He opened his eyes, and the gems all had their eyes on him. His mind went to his dream, their lifeless eyes, and the weapons sticking out of their bodies, how their mouths hung open and they gazed into nothing. He shut his eyes tightly sweat forming on his brow. He opened them again, focusing his gaze down, refusing to look them in the eyes.

Garnet watched his actions, feeling a bit disappointed. She had hoped to at least see him smile, but after the days he's had, its completely understandable. It's a shame though; she always found that smile of his alluring. Whoa…What? She halted the thought process immediately. Did she just think about Steven being…attractive? Holy smoking shit, she did. She closed her eyes tightly, she knew it was Garnet's thought, not Ruby or Sapphire's. Garnet was her own gem, composed of two others, but she found her earlier thought concerning. This was the person she helped raise since infancy, so it was a odd feeling. She banished the thoughts and went back to worrying about his health.

"Steven, we need to discuss your mission." Garnet said carefully. Steven flinched at the statement, not really wanting to discuss it, but reluctantly nodded. "It went smoothly at first. Went in, found the artifact, but…" He paused for a moment. "The Glass flew at me, I tried to block it with my shield, but I was too slow and it latched onto my gem. I passed out for…" He paused uncertainly. "Two days." Pearl said sadly. "Oh." Steven said distantly. "It...It was awful. I was attacked by, well, a dark version of you guys." They all visibly flinched at that. "It happened with everyone I know, saying awful things, trying to kill me. I had no choice but to…defend myself." He looked down at that. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, but it was me, or them, and I knew it wasn't really you. You guys would never do that stuff to me." He assured them. "When I had awoken, I had dropped my gun before I passed out and it sent a round into my leg. I had to pull the bullet out. When I left the room and went back towards the warp pad, some corrupt gem attacked me. A huge scorpion of some kind, and after one heck of a fight, I managed to take it out. And as for this morning, it was an… r-really bad dream. Yellow Diamond attacked us, killed everyone. No one I knew poofed just…lay there. Dead. She killed mom, said she would grind my gem to dust while I watched, it wasn't good." Steven closed his eyes again.

Minus Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were in shock. They all approached Steven slowly and enveloped him in a hug. He returned the embrace tightly. He felt them all shivering, trying not to cry. He smiled; he would make sure that his dream didn't come true, or die trying.

Author's Notes:

Well, here you go. Gave you a nice long chapter to make up for lost time. Votes are on for shipping. I added that little thought from Garnet, because I've really been into that ship lately. I have some personal hope about how the votes go, but its up to you guys. _**MAY THE VOTING BEGIN!**_


	7. Garnet's Dream (filler)

Author's Notes:

 _ **QUICK WARNING, THIS CHAPTER HAS RATED M MATERIAL. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**_

WELL SPIT BUTTER IN MY ASS, AND PUSH MY SHIT IN! You guy's dick slapped that voting option with an overwhelming vote for… Drum roll please… **HAREM!** Here were the votes;

1-Lapis

1-Amethyst

1-Jasper

1-Peridot

4-Pearl

6-Garnet

14-HAREM

I honestly had a feeling that was going to win. But hey, if you want Steven to share the love, he will indeed. But I'm going to post another poll, because I want you guys just as involved in this as I am. I have already picked out the first gem I'm going to have Steven pair with, the runner up of course. Garnet and Steven are going to get a bit closer this chapter. This is going to act more as a filler chapter until I have more time to write without interruption. SO WITHOUT FUTHER A DO, here is the next vote question. I'm trying to think of a cool way to give Steven access to his own army. And I've narrowed it down to two potential options. My third option was that Steven heals all the corrupt gems and makes them side with him, but that is far too similar to CommanderECH's story; I Remember Me. Big fan by the way, ya'll should check it out. Here are the two choices. Also this will be the only poll where I will not accept different requests other than the ones listed, because each option will greatly influence the story.

 **Option 1: On a mission, Steven and the gems find a lost temple with 5 refugees from the war, former Crystal Gems of course. These gems are far older than any of our gems and have combat experience. There is a group of 5 left, and they all will be OC's, 4 of which will be mine, and the fans will decide the fifth one. I will have you guys send me a biography of your OC, powers, appearance, etc. I will decide my favorite and announce it openly. The cost of this choice will leave odds of winning the war without casualties much slimmer.**

 **Option 2: On a mission, Steven and the gems find a former colony buried in ice, lost in time. They find this massive army of automatons, war machines, and tech, all left behind by home world. There will be one guardian of this place, and that will also be a fan decided OC, this one is slightly more flexible as you are able to make this person Human or a Gem of your choice. But the cost of this choice will leave one of the gems from the already known group permanently damaged, and unable to help in the final fight, but at a gift of giving the gems a massive advantage when they start to fight Yellow Diamond's army. Keeping all possible casualties to a minimum.**

Well, there you have it, I wanted this to go almost like a video game, where your decisions have far deeper impact than a standard linear story. Alright, I kept you waiting long enough. Here is the chapter.

Beach City Temple/ Steven's room/ 7:43 P.M.

Steven stared at his ceiling; he felt the intense boredom of not being able to move for days on end. It felt as if it was just yesterday that he was released from his previous bed rest from his reformation, yet here he was once again. Some time after telling the gems about his mission, Lapis and Jasper had shown up. Apparently, they had gone out at Garnet's request to attempt to make a truce with each other. But all they managed to do was come back bruised and sore from fighting each other, it took the thought of Steven in both of their minds to stop fighting, and thus a possibly temporary truce was born.

Steven sat up in his bed and glanced out the window, taking note of the nearly already blackness of night. With day light savings time over, the sun had come to set much faster, thus leaving the land shrouded in darkness, the only light being the stars and dimly lit moon. Fall was here and the temperature was dropping lower as the days passed by. He could feel the cool air rather well as he was only dressed in a gray t-shirt and plaid boxers.

Steven wanted to speak to someone, anyone at this point. He was almost certain everyone was in the temple, and thought about using his mother's room to speak to her. Since his initial arrival home, he had no strength to move around much without assistance. He glanced at the crutches that Amethyst had pulled from one of her junk piles. He wanted to move so desperately he was ready to burst!

With a bit of mental preparation, he hoisted himself to the edge of the bed and slipped on his pants a shirt. He grabbed each crutch and began to make his way out of the room. 'Fresh air, now THAT sounds nice.' Steven thought fondly. He made his way down stairs with a bit of trouble and struggled a bit with the door before he was out in the cool autumn air, He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He savored moments like this, the peace and serenity that nature provided him always left him in a state of pure happiness.

"Steven? What are you doing out here?" Garnet asked softly. Steven's head whipped around at her, but his expression softened when he saw whom it was. He smiled fondly at her. "Just enjoying the feeling of nature." Garnet gave an amused 'hmm', and walked over next to him. They stared off into the distance silently, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence between them. Garnet felt goose bumps form at a particularly harsh breeze, but she never shifted or shivered. Steven on the other hand had not even registered the wind his mind was elsewhere. A slight scowl came across his features, and he furrowed his brow deeper. Garnet looked at him, watching him carefully. Her future vision gave her the idea something was bothering him, but what it was could be her guess. She frowned slightly and his scowl, she hated it when he was sad or angry.

"Steven? Is something wrong?" Garnet asked coolly. Steven looked at her, before smiling at her with content. "Nah, its just… Garnet, am I…uhh, am I weak?" Garnet stood up straight and stared at him for a moment, before speaking. "Steven, you are one of the strongest people I know. You've helped us countless times when we almost fell apart." He sighed, his scowl returning before leaning back against the rail. "That's not exactly what I mean. I know when it comes to being a friend and what not, I'm pretty good. Everyone I've ever met has said so. I was talking more about physically. I want to protect you and the others if something happens. I don't want to watch you guys get hurt because I'm too weak to do anything about it." Steven strainfully said.

Garnet looked down before closing the distance between the two. Because of Steven's upgrade, he was taller than Garnet by nearly a foot and a half. She slipped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, leaning her head against his broad chest.

"Steven, you have always been strong. You just completed your first solo mission successfully. Even when the odds were against you, and even after all of the atrocities you faced not only within your gem, but also against the environment around you, you prevailed. You make me so proud everyday, and if you look at what an amazing, smart, kind, compassionate, and handsome young man you've become in the short seventeen years you've been alive, you would see how far you've really come." Steven slipped his arms around her waist and returned the embrace tightly, resting his head on top of her curly Afro. He smiled at her words and pulled her against him tighter.

Garnet could feel her cheeks warm up at the feeling of his arms around her, protectively holding her. 'Goodness, I have been feeling so different around him lately.' Garnet thought curiously. He left the embrace, much to her disappointment, but did not show it.

"Let's say we go inside and get some coffee?" Steven asked hopefully. She immediately held her hand up. "You need your rest Steven, you are still hurt, but if you don't mind, I think I'll spend the night with you, a slumber party of two perhaps?" Garnet said softly. Steven's smile brightened significantly. His next action surprised her. He scooped her up and carried her bridal style. "Aw Heck yeah! This is going to be awesome! We can drink hot coco, and you can tell me more about Ruby and Sapphire!" Steven said with stars in his eyes, his ever-loving smile plastered on his face. She felt herself blushing heavily being carried by him. She could feel his newly defined muscles underneath her, pulsing as he carried her inside. He attempted to hide his limp, but when he reached the stairs, he knew the battle was lost. He set her down on her feet gently, and she helped him back up to his room. They entered and he sat down on his bed, with Garnet still by the door.

"I'm going to make some hot coco, you stay here and get comfortable." Garnet said with a rare smile, which seemed to becoming far more common when Steven was around. She walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the top cabinet and pulled out two mugs and two powdered chocolate packets. She filled the mugs up halfway with milk and held each mug in separate hands. She used her internal powers gifted to her by Ruby and heated the two mugs. She set them back down on the counter and opened each packet containing the powder and poured them in to their respective mugs. She threw away the trash and grabbed a bag of marshmallows from atop the refrigerator and placed a few inside each mug. She grabbed the mugs and made her way back to Steven's room. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Steven had set up a pillow and blanket nest for the two of them. She smiled again and walked over to him, handing him his mug. "Thanks Garnet. So, can you tell me a story about Ruby and Sapphire? Like how they met?" Steven said with wonder and awe in his expression. She chuckled softly. "Of course Steven, It all started five thousand years ago, on a former home world colony, here on earth."

And thus, she shared the magical tale of how the two gems that created her met. The entire time, Steven paid extreme attention, never once losing interest. He occasionally sipped on his coco, Garnet doing the same. She shared tales with him about her first years as a crystal gem, and her adventures with his mother and Pearl. Before long, Steven felt slumber tugging at him once again, and he laid back against his bed. Garnet had finished her tales and lay next to him. Steven pulled Garnet up against him, with her head resting upon his shoulder. She too felt the lull of sleep beginning to pull her. Before she fell asleep, she could hear Steven softly whisper. "Goodnight Garnet, I love you." She smiled. "I love you too Steven."

Garnet's Dream: **WARNING, THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS, THIS IS A DREAM,** (for now, *wink *wink)

Garnet looked around her, all she saw was a massive field, clean cut grass for as far as the eye could see. She looked around for any signs of life before spotting a distant figure. The figure was in a red t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers. She cautiously approached from behind until she recognized the body type. "Steven?" She asked uncertainly. He turned to face her, and his face lit up. "Garnet!" He yelled with joy. He ran to her and scooped her up in an embrace, spinning her around while laughing; she couldn't help but join in as well.

After he set her down, he stood back slightly and gave her a smile. It wasn't the usual smile of innocence she was used to; this was…this was something new, and by her calculations, totally not unwelcomed. He placed a hand on her cheek, looking at her lovingly. He used his other hand to remove her shades and tossed them aside. She felt herself stiffen. This was new. He slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes along the way, and she felt herself doing the same. Their lips touched, just barely, before touching again in a more aggressive manner. She felt his hands place themselves on her hips, pulling her waist against his own. Their kiss grew more passionate by the second. She could feel his tongue prodding for entrance to her mouth. She obliged and ran their tongues against each other's, fighting for dominance.

What happened next nearly knocked the wind out of her. She felt one of Steven's hand travel to her rear, grabbing a handful of her buttocks. She moaned softly into the kiss. He let go only to give her rear a nice smack. She whimpered softly in pleasure. Garnet was starting to understand why she felt the way she did around Steven. Just like how Ruby and Sapphire fell for each other, Garnet was starting to feel that way for Steven. She wanted to stop, and hated herself for it. What would Amethyst say, or Rose for that matter? But she couldn't find the motivation to stop. She wanted him, all of him.

Then, without warning, he lifted her up, and sat her down on her back. His kisses began to trail down her neck and across her jaw. She was panting heavily, feeling the ecstasy from this event heating up her core. He ran his hands from her shoulders down her collarbone, across her supple breasts, down the curves of her hips, stopping at her thick thighs. His eyes scanned her body, taking in every bit. She suddenly felt embarrassed, never really having felt this exposed and vulnerable before. But like always, his words made her feel so much better. "Garnet, you are just so beautiful. Every bit of you, is just so perfect." He said in a seductive whisper. She turned her head to the side and closed her three eyes, running her right hand up her body with her left arm above her head. "Then stop talking and show me how beautiful you think I am." She said playfully.

'Holy shit where did that come from?' She thought to herself.

He smiled widely, a look of lust penetrating his expression. "With pleasure, _mistress._ " He said the last word with a purr. She shivered at how he had said mistress. He cupped both of her breasts, taking in how soft, yet firm they were. Once again, without any warning, he grabbed her body suit, and tore a hole over where he breasts were. She gasped at the sudden action, and blushed heavily. Her perky tits bouncing around at the sudden disturbance. "Y-you know Ste-even, I could j-just phase away my clothes?" She said with a nervous smile. He leaned over her, noses barely touching, and whispered. "Keep it on, this is better. _Trust me._ " He slid his hands back down to her breasts and cupped them both, rubbing his thumb softly over the bouncy tissue. He soon pinched each nipple with his index and middle finger, and ran his thumb over the hardened nipples. She let out a shaky gasp, gripping the grass underneath her tightly.

She was losing herself in the ecstasy of this encounter, the feeling of pure bliss filling her up. He leaned forward and began to lightly suck on her left breast, running his tongue over the nipple in a circular pattern. He pinched the other nipple slightly harder and tugged on it lightly. She moaned and bucked her hips, grinding her's against Steven's. He went back and forth, making sure neither breast went untouched.

After a while, he sat up and motioned for her to flip over onto her stomach. She was confused by this, but obliged, curious as to what he would do next. After a moment of silence, she got her answer. She felt her body suit over her rear tear open. The hole encompassed all of her lower back down to her thighs. Garnet could feel Steven place kisses down her lower back, and little kisses being place on either cheek of her rear. She once again felt the embarrassment of earlier plague her. Her cheeks had gotten even redder, if such a thing were possible. She felt his hands grab her hips, hoisting them up. She lay there, face down, ass up; ready to receive any love making Steven would provide her with. Then a new feeling hit her, Garnet could feel Steven pulled her ass cheeks apart. She could make out the sound of him humming in satisfaction. Garnet gasped when she felt the slithering sensation of Steven's tongue travel up her entrance. He placed his thumbs on either side to spread her opening further. He went back to work, sliding his tongue around her soaked womanhood. He paid special attention to her clit, trying to coat every fold with his saliva.

Garnet was gripping the grass even tighter now; letting out gasps and moans ever so often. "Oooh f-fuck, S-steven. Th-that feels i-incredible." She managed to stutter out. She could hear Steven tsk from behind her. "Now Garnet, you know we cant use that kind of language. It's a naughty thing to say. Am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" Steven said softly. Garnet was on cloud 9, taking all of this in with maximum enjoyment. "Yes Ste-VEN! Ah, p-plea-se, teach m-me a lesson. I've been a-a bad girl." Garnet said with a whimper. She moaned loudly when his hand connected to her plump rear with an audible smack. "Oh of course, mistress. I'll be sure to educate you thoroughly." Steven said with a gentle, yet confident smirk.

He pulled his shirt off, along with his pants, boxers, and shoes. He was already fully erect, topping off at a staggering fourteen inches! He grabbed the shaft of his cock and lined it up to her, dripping, needy entrance. He hesitated before saying. "Are you ready mistress?" He said softly, she only hummed in response. She felt his hand connect with her rear again, making her gasp, her panting, picking up again, excitement taking over her.

"I want to hear you beg for it, mistress Garnet. You heard me, _**beg.**_ " Steven said the last word with lust. "Steven, please fuck me, fill me up to the brim. I don't care, just please fuck me!" She moaned. She reached around and grabbed her cheeks and spread them for Steven. He pressed the head of his member against her opening, pushing only slightly at first. Soon he pressed further in, the needy snatch swallowing up the first few inched of his cock. Garnet let out a deep guttural moan, fighting the urge to push her hips all the way down. After a few hesitant seconds, she felt Steven grab her wrists and pulled them behind her. With all the force he could muster, he slammed into her, pushed all thick fourteen inches of his cock deep inside her. That's what tipped the scale for Garnet.

"AHHHHH, FUCK ME! ITS SO BIG!" Garnet screamed out. He began to thrust in and out of her pussy, going slow and steady, enjoying the tight, wet, warmth currently wrapped around his dick. He pumped into her; the small thwapping noises could be heard from her buttocks colliding with his hips. She began to push against his force, trying to get his cock as deep as it would go. Her panting and moaning grew with each thrust. Steven began to pick up speed, pushing into her deeper and faster. Steven began to grunt and groan, pulling slightly harder on Garnet's wrists to get better leverage. "M-Mistress, you are so-o amazing." Steven stammered out panting heavily. "Ah, ah, Steven, ah, ah, t-take me. Ah, ah, all of me. I-I wa-ant you to have me." Garnet managed to say before her moans became squeaks. She was getting close, and so was Steven. He picked up his speed to the max, going as fast and as hard as he could. He let go of her wrists and placed his left hand on her hip, and used his right to smack her ass. The spanking, plus the massive cock currently buried deep inside of her was pushing her to the climax. Her walls tightened, grabbing Steven in a vice-like grip. She screamed as waves of euphoria washed over her. She was shuddering and shaking madly, her juices spraying Steven's hips. Steven was at his climax as well, and with one final and powerful thrust, slammed into her. His seed poured out like a faucet, filling up her insides.

He held her hips tightly against his, letting his cum pump deep within her. After a moment of heavy breathing, he pulled out. Cum dribbled out of her snatch and pooled onto the grass beneath them. She lied there, panting softly to herself. So many thoughts went through her head, but at this point, there was no going back. Might as well give Steven something to remember. She forced herself up, her legs wobbly as the after affects of her orgasm were waning. She slowly strode over to Steven. Who was lying on the ground, limbs spread out. His chest rising and falling with each breathe. Garnet got down on her knees between his legs and stared at the instrument that had caused her so much pleasure. She gasped in shock, he was still rock hard, and ready for round two. She found herself leaning down to grab his member. Before she felt her eyelids get heavy, and darkness took her.

End of Garnet's Dream: **END OF LEMON**

She awoke with a gasp; sitting up sharply, her breathing was ragged. Garnet looked at Steven, to see he was still asleep. Relieved, she looked at the clock; 4:37 a.m. Good, still early, if she hurries, she can get to her room. She, as silently and as quickly as possible, pried herself from Steven's grip. She tiptoed around the bed and out of his room.

Once free of his bedroom, she hauled ass like no tomorrow towards the temple door. Once inside her room, she walked towards the center of her room, where the boiling pit of lava sat. She sat down on the edge, and lowered her feet into the pit. Her mind was racing, and metaphorical heart was pounding. She just dreamt something she feels is completely forbidden. Not to mention that Amethyst and Lapis both like Steven. It hadn't taken Garnet long to see how enthralled Lapis was becoming with Steven. Now her as well, this is getting out of control, what the fuck is going on?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed, her gems lighting up briefly. The tri-slotted door opened to reveal Pearl, nervously wringing her hands. She approached slowly, and with caution.

"Pearl, relax. Whatever you have to tell me, I can handle it." Pearl released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Future vision makes sense. "I've gotten readings of a gem energy signature, one that might look familiar to you." Pearl handed forward a crystalline data pad. It showed several dots on the globe, and slowly felt a deep feeling of both hope, and dread within her.

Author's Notes:

WELP, here ya'll are, I hope this satisfies you hungry bastards for a while. I love you all, and send me those polls, MAY THE VOTING, BEGIN!


End file.
